


Unexpected

by Winters_Daughter



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), Fights, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Moving In Together, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pregnant Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wade Wilson Being an Idiot, Wade Wilson Has Issues, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Daughter/pseuds/Winters_Daughter
Summary: Peter looked down at the test, an uneasy feeling growing in his stomach. He stared at the two lines telling him that yes, he was pregnant. That yes, there is a tiny human being growing inside of him. And yes, it was Wades.Fuck.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Unexpected [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721716
Comments: 69
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is reading Maybe Someday, I am in the process of writing the next chapter so hopefully that'll be out soon. 
> 
> This is mpreg, meaning male pregnancy. Don't like, don't read. 
> 
> There's no beta so please excuse any errors.
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Also, are you guys okay with pictures? I've always liked it when writers put pictures in their fanfics.

Peter looked down at the test, an uneasy feeling growing in his stomach. He stared at the two lines telling him that yes, he was pregnant. That yes, there is a tiny being growing inside of him. And yes, it was Wades.

Fuck. 

They were careful. He took birth control. Wade wore a condom. Hell, Wade told him that he  _ couldn't _ get him pregnant. But they were still cautious, just in case.

This couldn't be happening. It had to be fake. People got false positives all the time. That's all it was, a false positive. He'll go get another one, just to make sure. He'll get two. 

Peter whimpered, he couldn't be pregnant. He  _ just _ graduated high school. Mr. Stark  _ just  _ offered him a real job working with him, a paid assistant.  _ Paid. _ He was supposed to be starting college in a few months. 

How could he do any of that with a baby? 

He whimpered again. He wants Wade. Wade will know what to do. They could talk about their options. 

Options, what options were there? Peter doesn't know anything about this. He never expected to be in this situation, he never expected to get pregnant because Wade  _ can't have children. _

He told him, months ago after Peter brought up their future and maybe starting a family. He said he couldn't have kids, he said his mutation didn't make it possible. He apologized about a million times, cried even, because even if he could he didn't want any kids. Said he would be a terrible father.

But Peter did. He did want kids, someday. But not now, Peter doesn't want kids now. He wanted them  _ later _ . Like late 20s maybe, and he gave that up when Wade said they couldn't. He knew they would never be allowed to adopt, even if Wade wanted to he was way too foul and they were always busy with hero work. Well, he was. Wade was...well he's not  _ not  _ a hero. He just uses different methods. He's gotten a lot better. He even works with the X-Men and sometimes the Avengers. They were always gone or injured. So he gave up the idea of having a family. 

But now.

He looked back down at the positive pregnancy test in his hand. 

He felt his lip wobble. It wasn't good timing. A few years from now, this would have been an amazing surprise. He would have been jumping with joy instead of trying not to cry. 

Fuck. He didn't know what to  _ do. _

He got up from where he was sitting and just stood there for a few minutes, trying to gather his thoughts and not cry. He took a deep breath, held it, and slowly breathed out. He kept breathing until he felt less shaky then threw the test away, covering it up with some toilet paper and went into the kitchen to get some water and wait for Wade to come home. 

Well, not his home. Not really. Peter still lived with Aunt May most days. He was planning on officially moving in before he started college, but if he was being honest he was a little nervous. It was just such a big step and he didn't want to leave May alone, not that he's going too far. About 20 minutes away, 10 if he swung. He was just a little nervous. But he was working on it! He spent most days here anyway, and even most nights. It was just nerve wracking because he wouldn't have a place to run to if he felt overwhelmed. 

It was fine. He would get over it. 

Peter grabbed his phone from the counter, where he left it earlier and called Wade. He really needed to hear his voice right now.

"Hey baby boy what would be better, a sword on a gun or a gun on a sword?" 

Peter blinked. "What." Leave it to Wade to cheer him up with the stupidest questions.

"Pay attention Petey this is important! What if I need a gun  _ and _ a sword." 

"You can't just use both? You have two hands."

"No, I can't just use both. What if I need my hand free? Then what Petey? I could die!"

Peter smiled, already feeling better. "You'd heal."

Wade sighed. "That's rude, baby boy. I'm hurt."

Peter chucked. "Okay okay, sorry. Um, the sword on a gun seems like it'll be easier to use with one hand." 

"You're so right Petey!" Wade squealed, honest to god squealed. "Then I could just poke the bad guys when I run out of bullets!"

Peter shook his head, smiling. "I'm pretty sure a sword doesn't poke people, Wade." 

"It could."

"But it doesn't."

Wade sighed dramatically. "You're no fun spidey." 

"I resent that, I'm loads of fun. You can't even handle this amount of fun." 

"Sure thing baby boy." 

"And don't you forget it." Peter bit his lip, suddenly nervous for no reason. "Hey um, Wade, when are you getting home tonight?" 

He made a thoughtful noise. Knowing Wade he was probably scratching his head too, the dork. "I should be back in a few hours. Maybe 2, maybe more. Um, before 8." 

"Okay, I'll see you then. I love you."

"Love you too webs." 

Peter hung up and out his phone in his pocket. He had a little over 2 hours until Wade got back. Plenty of time to buy a new test and get a negative and forget about this whole thing. He took another deep breath.

He grabbed his wallet, making sure he had cash and headed to the closest store that had what he needed. He went through it all in a weird sort of daze. He quickly grabbed a pregnancy test, and an extra three just to be safe, and bought them. He ignored the judgemental stare of the cashier and the few people around him and focused on his breathing instead, it was none of their fucking business and they had no right to judge him. 

He didn't even remember his walk home, just the sound of his heart beating hard against his chest. He went straight into the kitchen to drink as much water as he could, until his bladder was ready to burst. Then he took another test. 

And, in a few minutes, it would be negative. 

Because there was no way in  _ hell _ that he was actually pregnant. 

~ 

Well fuck. 

They were all positive. All of them. He was pregnant. 

Shit shit shit shit.  _ Shit _ . Fuck. God dammit.

No way, it could still be wrong. They could be false positives again. 

Peter sighed, yeah that sounded weak even to him. He needed to make sure though. He doesn't even know how far along he is. Can he get an ultrasound this early? Is that possible? 

He'll make an appointment. Well, he'll go online and look up how to make an appointment for a male pregnancy. 

He still needs to tell Wade. 

No. Not now, not until he's 100% certain. He doesn't know how Wade will react, and if he's being honest, he's scared. Wade doesn't want kids and if Peter really is pregnant then what if Wade doesn't want him anymore. What if he left. 

Peter felt tears fall down his face. He didn't know what to do. He felt lost. He needed someone to tell him that it would all be okay. He needed  _ Wade _ . 

He should call Ned. Or maybe MJ. 

He should. He needs help. MJ would be the better option, she probably knows what to do and how to make appointments. 

His hands were trembling as he clicked on her contact. He made a fist and wiped the tears away while he waited for her to pick up. 

"I'm busy, what."

"I think I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do and I took like four pregnancy tests and they all came back positive. I need to make sure though because what if they were wrong and I'm  _ not _ pregnant but I don't know how to do that or who to contact for a male pregnancy thing please help." 

She was silent for a few seconds. "Okay, first take a deep breath. Then repeat that again, slowly." 

Peter did what she said and took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant." 

"Pregnant?" 

"Yes, and I need to make an appointment but I don't know how." 

"Does Wade know?" 

Peter signed, "No. I was going to tell him after." 

"Okay, um."

Wow, it wasn't everyday that MJ was left speechless. She must really be shocked. 

"Okay. I'll set up an appointment for you next week. Until then, just. I don't know, stay calm." 

"Next week? Can't it be sooner?"

"You'll only have to wait like four days, Parker. Chill."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Why? Don't you want kids?"

Peter shrugged, then mentally smacked himself because she can't see him. "I mean, yeah but Wade doesn't and even if he did I don't think we're ready for a baby right now."

"I don't actually care, I'll text you when your appointment is."

"Thanks MJ."

She hung up after a quick "Yep." And Peter was left alone again. 

He put a hand on his stomach. There was a whole separate human being in there. 

Maybe. Probably. He didn't want to think about it. 

Next week can't come fast enough. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone help me please. I have no idea how to add pictures in this, when I tried it asked for a description and it just confused me. 
> 
> Please help!

Peter went through the next four days in a numbing daze. He just wanted to get it over with and leave this pregnancy scare behind him.

Wade kept staring at him and asking if something was wrong. He was worried and Peter wanted to tell him, he wanted to tell him so badly but he couldn't. He was too scared. MJ called a few times to check up on him, the appointment was Thursday at 2. She said she would send some links for him to look at. Options, she called them. 

When Thursday finally came, he was sweating bullets and he couldn't stop shaking. Wade noticed too, he was so sweet. He offered to stay home and cuddle. Peter wanted to, he wanted to say 'yes please stay, I need you.' But he couldn't. He had to get ready and throw up and Wade couldn't see him do that, because if he saw Peter puking then there was no way he would leave. 

It took him a while to convince Wade he was okay and by the time he left Peter had a little over an hour to get to his appointment. 

Puking first. Guess this is what morning sickness feels like. Long story short, it sucks. He gargled water, then brushed his teeth. Maybe there was something he could take to ease his morning sickness. 

He grabbed his wallet and keys and left, locking the door behind him. Not that there was much point, if anyone tried breaking in they would see a shit ton of weapons and blood stains that Wade _still_ hasn't cleaned and probably shit themselves. But still, better safe than sorry. 

The walk to the clinic felt longer than it really was. He felt like everyone was staring at him, like they knew he was a pregnant 18 year old boy. Man, he was an adult. Soon, he entered the clinic and checked in, then moved to sit down in the waiting room. He saw a few people there, a very pregnant man with his partner rubbing his stomach and cooing. A woman who seemed lost in thought, her hand caressing her stomach as she stared at the wall. There was a family in the play area, two small kids building blocks while the mother and father sat nearby watching. 

He stared at the kids. He wanted that, he did. He wanted it so much. 

Before Wade told him that he didn't want kids Peter would spend hours daydreaming. He pictured them with a little boy, riding on Wades shoulders and dripping ice cream on his head after playing at the park. He pictured them with a little girl, playing dress up. Wade would love it and Peter would take pictures. He would braid her hair and do her makeup, then she would do his makeup. 

He could just hear it. Their laughter. Their joy. Their love. 

He sniffed, his thumb running small circles on his flat stomach. He wanted that. He knew Wade would make a great father, he was so protective and caring and he loved with all his soul. He would be an amazing dad. 

But he didn't want that. He was too scared of hurting them. They had too many enemies, and if even one found out who Spiderman was then any kids they had would be in danger. 

They would be in danger anyway, because everyone knew Wade Wilson was Deadpool. It was hard enough keeping Peter safe without revealing he was Spiderman. It would be way too hard with a kid. 

"Mr. Parker?" 

Peter looked up, a female nurse was holding a door open and looking around the waiting room. He stood up on shaky legs and slowly followed the nurse into the back.

"You're here for an ultrasound, correct?"

"Um, yes ma'am." 

She nodded her head and took him into a doctor's room. She handed him a gown, told him to change into it and that the nurse would be there shortly to give him the ultrasound. 

He stood there for a few seconds after she left, suddenly unsure and even more nervous. He took a deep breath and changed into the gown, folding his clothes and putting them on the floor next to the bed. 

He sat down and waited, trying not to look too nervous. This was fine, everything was fine. They would come in, perform the ultrasound and tell him he wasn't pregnant then he would go home and forget this ever happened. 

He jumped when someone knocked on the door, then softly told them to come in, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. 

A different nurse came in with a small smile on her face. "Hi honey, I'm here to perform your ultrasound okay?" 

He nodded and she got started. She told him to lay down, and rubbed something on his stomach.

"What's that for?" 

"It's lubricant jelly, it helps prevent friction and transmit the sound waves."

"Sound waves?" 

She nodded, done applying the jelly and turned toward the ultrasound machine. "Yep, this machine sends sound waves through your body. They echo when they hit something, like a bone or an organ or a baby, and reflect back to this computer so we can get an image." 

Oh. Okay. That's kinda cool, actually. 

"That's cool." 

"I think so, you ready to get started honey?"

Peter took a deep breath. "Yeah. Yes."

She nodded and turned to him, holding some microphone looking thing in her hand. "Alrighty then. Now, this will feel a little cold okay." 

He nodded but still jumped a little when it touched his stomach. She moved it around a bit, staring at the computer. 

This was it. This was when she said "Sorry honey, not pregnant" and he left. 

"There you are." 

What. _What_ . No, no no no no. There isn't supposed to be a "There you are" that's not. _No._

"Oh hello there." 

Oh god, what now. "What?" He stuttered out. 

She nodded towards the screen, but Peter refused to look. "Congratulations Mr. Parker, you're having twins." 

Peter felt his face drop. He went numb all over. Twins. Not only was he pregnant, but he was having _twins._

"Would you like to see them?" 

He shook his head, no he couldn't. If he saw them then it made this real and this couldn't be real. He was dreaming. He was at home, cuddled up next to Wade, dreaming. 

"Okay then, would you like to hear their heartbeat?" 

He froze. "I, I can do that?" 

Wasn't it too early for that? There was no way they had a heartbeat, not now. It's too early. 

"If you want, it seems like you're about 8 weeks along. If you look, you can see them moving."

And now they were moving. Oh god. He had to get out of here. "Um, no thank you. I just, can I go? We're done right?" 

The nurse signed, "Yes Mr. Parker, we can be done." 

She turned off the machine and helped clean his stomach. "Please wait here, I'll be right back. You can get dressed." 

She left quickly, leaving him alone. He stared down at his stomach again, biting his lip. He was pregnant. What the fuck was he supposed to do. He got dressed quickly then sat back down on the bed. He was so fucked. He couldn't have a kid. He just couldn't. 

He needed to tell Wade. He didn't want to, he was scared. Wade is very vocal on how much he does _not_ want kids. But now they have one. Well, they have one growing. Developing. Whatever. 

Wade was going to _freak_. He would probably yell. He might leave. Peter didn't want Wade to leave. 

He sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. Dammit, why was this happening. Why now. 

He looked down at his stomach. "This is your fault." 

No response. He glared, of course there wasn't a response. They were in his stomach. _They_ . Because there were _two_. There were two tiny human beings in his womb.

He sighed harshly and flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and waiting for the nurse to come back so he could just go home. 

When she did come back in, after knocking again, she had some pamphlets with her. 

_How to deal with teenage pregnancy_

_Pregnant? Scared? Let's discuss_

_Crisis pregnancy centers near you_

And a whole bunch more. 

"Um, thanks." 

She looked at him for a second, then signed and gave him one last thing. "This comes free with the ultrasound. Go home, look those over. You can call or make another appointment if you have any questions. Have a nice day, Mr. Parker." 

"Thank you, um, where do I pay? How, how much was all of this?"

She shook her head. "This is a pregnancy care center, Mr. Parker. It was free." 

"Oh, well. Thank you." Trust MJ to send him to a free pregnancy center. The nurse gave him one last smile, then left. He waited a few more seconds, then he left the little room and started on his walk home. 

He looked through some of the pamphlets while he walked. The one he was reading was about adoption. If he chose to put his baby, _babies_ because there were _two_ , up for adoption, then the clinic would help him meet couples who've been approved by the adoption agency. He would get to meet them and decide who would get to take care of his babies. 

Giving them away would break his heart, but maybe it would make Wade happy. 

He stopped in front of his door. He knew that Wade wasn't home, he wouldn't be home until dinner, but he was still nervous about going in. 

He breathed out harshly and shoved the door open. For fucks sake, he wasn't a wimp. He was nervous about _nothing_. 

He threw the pamphlets on the table and got started on dinner. It was still early, but Wade loved his homemade chimichangas so maybe he wouldn't be so mad if he had his favorite food. 

Maybe. 

Hopefully. 

Whatever. He was still doing it. 

He found himself touching his stomach a lot while he prepared the meal. It was weird, knowing that someone was inside of him. That _two_ someone's were inside of him. The nurse said they were moving around, but he couldn't feel them moving. Not yet, at least but he would soon. If they were moving, then they had to have a body. Peter wondered what it looked like. If they had fingers or toes yet. 

He put the chimichangas in the oven to cook and went to set the table. The pamphlets were still there, he had to hide those until after he told Wade. 

When he went to grab them he saw something sticking out. A closer look told him it was what the nurse gave him, he didn't have a chance to look at it before. He assumed it was just another pamphlet. 

It wasn't. 

He sat down, staring at the picture. It was his ultrasound. The two little babies inside of him. He could see their little body. Their little head. The nurse said they were moving. He didn't want to at the time, but now he wanted to see it. He wanted to see them move and hear their heartbeat. 

  
  


He lost all sense of time staring at the picture. He couldn't help it, he started to picture life with twins. Waking them up for school, helping them get dressed, eating breakfast as a family. Going to the park, one kid on Wade's shoulders and the other on his. He lost himself to his fantasy. 

Before he knew it, the timer went off and dinner was done and the table wasn't set. Wade would be back any second and nothing was ready, the pamphlets were still out and he was just sitting here doing nothing. 

Stupid (Not stupid).

He turned the oven off, took the food out and put it on the stove to cool. He grabbed the pamphlets and shoved them in his drawer, under his clothes then set the table. Nothing fancy, just plates and a fork (for him, Wade just shoved them down his throat). 

He put the picture in his back pocket.

He was just putting the food on the table when Wade burst in. Literally, he threw the door open and ran into the kitchen screaming. 

"Chimichangas!" Wade picked him up and spun around, bouncing. "Oh baby boy, I'm so in love with you. Let's get married." 

"Wade!" Peter laughed. 

Wade put him down, booped his nose then put his head next to the chimichangas. "You're going to feel so good in my mouth. I can't wait to eat you. Peter, baby, spidey. I want to eat them." 

"Go wash up," Peter said, still smiling. Wade groaned and smashed his head on the table. "I will eat these in front of you." 

"Words hurt spidey." Wade gasped out, hand on heart. "What if I just take off all my clothes. The bloods only on the outside of the uniform, taking it off makes me clean."

Wade was already in the process of taking off his costume before Peter could respond. He couldn't help but watch. Wade might have horrible scars, but his body was gorgeous. His mouth always watered when he saw his muscled chest. He could never keep his hands to himself. 

Which is probably why he ended up pregnant, if he's being honest. 

Which reminds him, he still needs to tell Wade. 

Maybe after dinner.

"Do you want sex or do you want chimichangas?" 

Wade stopped, his hand frozen above his pants. He looked up slowly, staring Peter dead in his eyes. "How could you make me choose between the loves of my life, Petey. That's not very nice. You know how many people I would kill, actually kill, to eat chimichangas. I've done it before. Well, technically he broke my chimichangas so I broke him. A lot. There may have been blood and some slight screaming." 

Another reason why he couldn't have this kid. Wade had no filter, like at all. His kids first word would probably be something vulgar. Or chimichanga. 

"Petey? You're spacing out pretty hard," Wade moved his hand to cup his cheek. "You've been doing that a lot, you sure you're okay baby?" 

"I'm." Tell him. It was the perfect moment to tell Wade. But. "I'm fine. Just hungry." 

Wade didn't look like he believed him. Which, fair but it wasn't like he was lying, he was hungry. He was just waiting. He would tell him later. 

Wade sat down in his chair and made excited noises while Peter grabbed the food. Wade was practically bouncing in his seat, no wait he was actually bouncing in his seat. He let out a long stream of "yes" when Peter put the food on the table and grabbed the chimichanga closest to him and shoved it in his mouth and moaned. 

Peter shook his head and chuckled, grabbing one for himself. With how stressed Peter was he made quite a few chimichangas. But with his metabolism and Wade's love for Mexican, they were gone in no time. 

Wade leaned back in his chair, hands rubbing his stomach. "Those were better than sex Petey." 

Peter rolled his eyes and started cleaning up. "That mean you don't want sex anymore?" 

"Oh baby, how could I _not_ want that ass! It's just so perky and cute!" Wade exclaimed, already out of his seat and trying to grope said ass. 

"Did you just call my ass cute?" 

Wade just shrugged, the asshole, and continued trying to touch Peter's butt.

Peter smacked his arms away. "If you help me clean, I'll let you touch." 

Wade let out a loud "yes" and rushed to clear off the table. He threw the plates in the sink and turned to Peter with a big smile. 

"If those were glass, they'd be broken."

"Which is exactly why we don't have glass plates. Can I touch now? Please." Wade said, drawing out the "please" and moving closer to Peter. He hit Peters chest with his head, still saying please. 

Peter laughed and shoved his head away. "Go for it"

Wade let out a high pitch squeal and made grabby hands at him, then grabbed his butt. "So perky."

Peter moved, ignoring wades "mnaw" and turned to do the dishes. Wade whooped and groped him again. He moved his hands all over his butt, alternating between pinching and squeezing. Peter tried to ignore him and focus on washing the plastic plates, but Wade went to his knees and started kissing his still covered butt and muttering to himself. 

Wade made a weird sound when his fingers caught on something. "Whatcha got in your pocket Petey?"

Peter was so focused on trying to ignore Wade and his growing hard on, that he completely forgot the picture in his back pocket. 

Shit. _Shit_. 

"Nothing!" Peter yelled, already moving away from Wade. But it was too late, Wade had already grabbed it. 

It was folded in half, so he still had time to grab it. But it was after dinner and he told himself he would tell Wade after dinner. Which was now. Peter wrapped his arms around his stomach. He was so scared. What if Wade reacted badly? What if he took one look at the picture and left. Just walked out the front door and never came back. 

Peter whimpered. He didn't mean to, it just slipped out. His eyes were watering too and he was shaking. This was it, Wade would know. 

"Woah, woah baby what's wrong?" Wade said, voice filled with concern and worry. He put his hand on Peter's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the tears. "What is it? I won't look, not if you don't want me to." 

Peter sniffed, he could tell Wade not to look. He could, he knew Wade wouldn't. He would drop it completely, never bring it up again. But he had to know, Peter didn't know how to handle this. He needed Wade to tell him what to do. He needed Wade to tell him that everything would be okay. 

He took a deep breath to steady himself, and nodded towards the picture. It was on the floor now, Peter could see the black and grey part of the image. 

"You want me to look at it?" 

Peter nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see Wade's reaction. He felt Wade back up and heard him lean down to grab the picture and open it. 

It was silent. 

Peter doesn't know how long they stood there in silence, he still had his eyes shut. He was too scared to open them. He could hear Wades breathing. He was taking deep breaths. He sounded mad, or maybe that was just Peters brain messing with him. People couldn't breath angry, right. 

He slowly opened his eyes. Wade was glaring at Peter's stomach. _Glaring_. He was mad. He looked so mad. His hands were clenched in a fist, the edges of the picture crumbling under his strength. He looked up sharply and glared at Peter. 

He felt himself shrink back, trying to get away from Wade and his glaring, _angry,_ eyes. He looked down. "I'm sorry." 

Peter didn't know what he was apologizing for, but Wade was mad so he should say sorry. Because he was. He was so sorry. He didn't mean to get pregnant. He really didn't. 

Wade stalked forward and slapped the picture on his chest. "Get rid of it." 

Peter looked up, staring at Wade with wide eyes. He was glaring murder at Peter. He looked so _so_ mad. Peter opened his mouth again but he choked on whatever he was about to say. He couldn't get anything out. His throat felt tight. He tried his breathing exercise, but it wasn't working. Wade was mad at him. Wade was going to leave him. 

Wade shot Peter one last glare then grabbed his suit off the floor. He put it on quickly, jamming his arms through their proper holes and shoved his mask on. He grabbed his katanas and guns, and walked towards the door. 

He was leaving. He was _leaving_. 

"Wade!" Peter choked out, terrified. Tears falling freely. He couldn't leave. He _couldn_ 't. Peter needed him. 

Wade stopped at the door, but didn't turn around.

"Wade," Peter cried out again. "Wade, please." 

He opened the front door, stopped and looked down. "Get rid of it." 

He didn't even slam the door. He left it open as he _walked away_. 

Peter stumbled to the door, shutting it softly. He went to the room he shared with Wade, took one look at the picture on the nightstand, of Wade kissing Peter's cheek and Peter laughing, and _broke._


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I figured out how to add pictures!!! I added an ultrasound in chapter 2, let me know if it's too small or big or if you think it should be somewhere else. 
> 
> This chapter might be triggering, I did some research on abortion and had Peter look at the same things I did. I will be including pictures of that as well at the very end. I'll add something to warn you. 
> 
> I'll probably be editing this chapter sometime soon, because I feel like I made the call between MJ and Peter weird and a little forced but I wanted to get something out.

Peter opened his eyes slowly and blinked then squeezed his eyes shut at the glaring light coming in through the window. He groaned, turned over and reached out for Wade. He made a confused noise and moved his hand around. He slowly opened one eye. 

Nothing. No Wade. He was alone. 

He frowned, it took him a minute to remember what happened. He buried his head in Wades pillow and screamed. How is this his life? He was pregnant. With  _ twins _ . He should be happy.  _ Wade _ should be happy. But no, he was pissed. He didn't want them. Peter's eyes burned, tears building up. He struggled to keep them from falling. 

Fuck, he needs to talk to someone. Aunt May would know what to do, but she was so busy with work and charity. Peter didn't want to bother her. Maybe Tony could help. No, he would just use it as another reason to hate Wade. They would know eventually, of course but not right now. Even if Peter didn't tell them his soon to be baby bump would. 

MJ knows. She could probably help. He picked up his phone and dialed. She picked up on the third ring. 

"Do you know what time it is?" What? Peter looked at the alarm clock, 5:37. Oops?

"Oh, uh sorry. I, It’s just. He left." 

MJ was silent. "Who left?" 

"Wade. He found out last night. He was  _ pissed _ and told me to get rid of it then he just left." 

"He  _ what. _ " Oh great, she was pissed too. Seems like all Peter is good for now is pissing everyone off. "Want me to kill him?" 

"No." Peter let out a wet shaky laugh. "Besides, it wouldn't do much. He'll heal." 

"Then I'll kill him twice." 

Peter laughed again, it sounded wet and broken. It took MJ a long time to warm up to Wade  _ before  _ she found out he was Deadpool. She's always been very protective of the people she cared about, twice as protective of Peter. He wasn't sure if that was because they used to date or because he appeared weak and helpless during high school. “Please don’t.”

“Well, then what are you calling me for?”

“I don’t know, I just needed someone to talk to. I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, Wade doesn’t want the kid, right?”

“Kids.” Peter corrected. “I’m having twins.” 

“Well I wasn’t expecting that.” MJ said softly. “So, Wade doesn’t want them. Do you?”

“I don’t know.” Peter shrugged. “I mean, after Wade told me he didn’t want any I gave up on the idea of actually having any. This shouldn’t even be possible, Wade’s mutations makes it so he can’t procreate.”

“Well,” MJ hummed. “Maybe your mutation makes you extra fertile.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” Peter smiled, he was already feeling better. And who knows, maybe the spider bite did make him extra fertile. That would be something else. 

"So, you want me to make the appointment?" 

Appointment? They weren’t talking about making any appointments. "Uh, for what?" 

"The abortion." She said plainly, the "duh" going unsaid. 

" _ Excuse _ me?" Peter said, his voice going embarrassingly high. He didn't even think about that. Which was stupid of him because Wade obviously was when he told him to get rid of his baby. Babies. "What the  _ fuck _ Michelle."

"Wade told you to get one." She said in the same tone, like she was talking to a child. 

"That doesn't mean I'm going to. I want to talk to him first, before I decide to do anything." 

"Right. Good luck with that." 

Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. MJ was always more bitchy in the morning. So was he, but coffee. 

"I'm going to try to find Wade. I need to talk with him." 

"Peter," MJ started. "It seems like Wade was pretty clear on what he wanted you to do." 

"No. I'm not, I can't. I  _ need _ him." Peter felt his lower lip wobble. Oh great, he was going to cry again. "Maybe if we talked it over, maybe he'll change his mind?" 

"Right, you do that. Call me when you want me to set it up." She hung up. 

Peter sat there and listened to the dial tone for a few seconds, then clicked 'end call" and curled around Wades pillow. 

When. She made it sound like it was a definite. Like he was going to get rid of them. Peter didn't even know anything  _ about _ abortion. He had to do some research on it first, and he had to talk to Wade. Have a real adult conversation with him and talk this over. Peter was almost positive he could get Wade to at least think about having the twins. 

He looked down at his cell, finger hovering over Wade's contact photo. He probably wouldn't even pick up. 

He might though. 

But he might just outright decline it. 

Peter groaned again and banged his head softly on Wades pillow. This was so stupid. He wasn't going to pick up. It was barely 6 AM and Wade was never up before 9 if he could help it so of course he wouldn't answer. 

But it's fine, Peter can wait. He's still tired so he can drift off or something and wait until it was 9. 

Peter sniffed and looked at the photo on the nightstand. It made him cry last night and, if he was being honest, it still made him want to curl up in a tight ball and sob. He forced himself not to though. Crying wouldn't solve this. Besides, Wade was coming back. He  _ had _ to come back. 

Peter drifted off, looking at the picture lost in thought. Before he knew it, it was almost 9. 

He can do this. If he doesn't pick up then he'll just leave a message. Everything would be  _ fine. _

He took a deep breath and clicked the call button. It was ringing, so Wade didn't decline his call. What if he doesn't pick up? What then? Peter can think of a few places he might be, but he doesn't want to run all over New York trying to find him. 

'... _ leave a message after the beep _ .'

Peter bit his lip and dialed again. This time it went straight to voicemail. Should he leave a voicemail? He probably should, right? Maybe. Most likely. He said he would. He dialed one more time, there was still a sliver of hope that maybe he would answer but Peter knew he wouldn't. It rang twice then went to voicemail.

"Hey. Wade. Um, can we please talk? I just want to talk to you. Please. I don't know what to do. I need you here. We need to talk about this. I know you don't want kids but, but maybe we could make it work? Can we please just talk about it? Call me back, please." 

Peter sighed and hung up. He put his hand on his stomach, he needed to come up with a plan. It was now after 9 and way too late to even think about going back to sleep. He wasn't going to sit around and cry and beg Wade to come back. He was going to do something with his time. He should probably research what an abortion is, exactly. He never put much thought into it before, he never wanted to think about it. But he had to now, he has to research what it is. 

He pulled out his laptop from under the bed, where he kept it for late nights when he couldn't sleep and wanted to do school work or watch YouTube. He typed in 'abortion' 

_ Abortion Information | Information About Your Options - Planned Parenthood _

He clicked the link.

' _ There are two ways of ending a pregnancy: in clinic abortion and the abortion pill. Both are safe and very common. If you're pregnant and thinking about abortion, you may have lots of questions. We're here to help _ .' 

He clicked around a bit, looking for information on the actual abortion and what the hell an abortion pill was. 

_ 'Suction abortion (also called vacuum aspiration) is the most common type of in-clinic abortion. It uses gentle suction to empty your uterus.'  _

Peter sighed, well this was great and all but it didn go into any detail. It was vague and irritating. Maybe there was a video or something he could watch, to actually see what would happen. He clicked on the back button and typed in 'abortion video’. 

_ Abortion videos - Campaign Life Coalition  _

_ The Tiktok Abortion video didn't actually show abortion, but this YouTube video did _

_ Undercover Planned parenthood video strokes abortion debate - YouTube  _

He scrolled down, there were so many links, and some of them weren't even what he asked for. Ugh, stupid Google. He clicked on the first one, might as well just go top to bottom. 

_ ‘THIS IS ABORTION  _

_ A graphic and disturbing video showing the end product of abortion.  _

_ The following video is copyright of the Canadian Centre for Bioethical Reform and reproduced with permission.’  _

He looked down and froze. The video wasn't playing, but he could see the image. Holy fuck. What the shit. 

He saw a tiny body in a gloved hand, curled up on three fingers. There was a chunk missing from the stomach, like someone took scissors and just cut it. He clicked play. 

The video started with the words “Abortion: Before & After”. It showed an image of a tiny baby in between two fingers, showing the inches and had the words “7 weeks 4 days” under it. On the right was a large circle showing a real life video of what he assumed was an embryo in the womb. The camera, or whatever recorded it, was close to the embryo. He could see the fingers and, as it backed up, the front of the head and the rib cage. The skin was transparent so he could actually see the bones in the hands and abdomen. The arms were moving up and down.

The feed moved to the side, a different picture showing up on the right. It was of an adult finger with blood and little limbs on the nail. He looked to the left, where he could still see the little human moving around. The image went away and a new picture of a 7 week embryo took its place. He could see the eyes, arms and legs with little fingers and toes and a head almost as big as the body attached to the umbilical cord.

Peter sniffed, his arms covering his stomach. He continued watching. 

It went back to how it first looked, this time the embryo more formed and the words “8 weeks 2 days”. He looked at the circle, it was showing a moving embryo. He could see the blood vessels (he assumed that's what they were) and more developed fingers moving more smoothly. It wasn’t there long before a picture showed up on the left. 

He breathed in harshly through his nose, his arms tightening almost protectively around his stomach. It was a body, this time. It looked squished but he could still see the head with eyes and a nose and the arms with hands and fingers. The legs weren't there but he could see the bones of the rib cage. His lip wobbled, he felt a tear fall down his face. 

8 weeks. That’s how old the nurse told him his own babies were. Before he had a chance to process that the image changed again. It started out zoomed in on a bloody mess. He could make out the torn up legs and an arm and a bloody pile. The rib cage busted up and crooked. The image zoomed out, showing an image of the procedure.  _ Suction and Curettage Abortion of a 9 week old Fetus _ . 

His vision was blurry, so he couldn’t make out the pictures. The video continued, showing a 10 week old fetus now. The image on the left looked like a really detailed ultrasound, just yellow, the head wasn’t as big as the rest of the body now and it looked like the limbs grew. He didn’t want to look to the right. He didn’t want to see it. 

He choked on a sob, the fetus wasn’t crushed or too torn apart to make out. He could see the legs, arms, head and body. The stomach was torn open, organs pouring out. The legs weren’t attached. Peter whimpered as the video continued, 11 weeks. It was the same image he saw before he hit play. Next was another yellow ultrasound, he could make out the face clearly. The baby yawned and moved. 27 weeks. 

No. No way. No one would get an abortion that late.  _ What the fuck.  _ It changed again, now 24 weeks. There was a baby on a table, covered in blood and getting moved by hands and wrapped in a bloody cloth. Who would do that to a baby? 

The video ended. 

By this time Peter was openly sobbing, arms clutching his stomach. Fuck Wade. Just,  _ fuck him. _ There was no way in  _ hell _ Peter was going to do  _ this _ to his babies and if Wade wouldn't accept that then he could just stay gone.  Peter would make this work, he would find a way to raise his babies. 

**TRIGGER WARNING**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TRIGGER WARNING**

**7 weeks (this isn't exactly the one Peter saw, there were only the only difference is that this one has full arms)**

**8** **weeks**

****

**10 weeks**

****

**11 weeks (This is exactly how it was in the video)**

****

**I won't show the 24 week one, because I can't find a picture of the video it showed. I also can't find a picture of the 9 week procedure one.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's anything you think I should change, or if I need to add anything or make something more clear. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter didn't know how long he sat on his bed just staring at his laptop, lost in thought. His arms wrapped around his stomach. Maybe if he showed Wade that video he wouldn't want Peter to do it anymore. Maybe if he just saw the video, maybe then he would reconsider his whole not wanting kids thing. Maybe he would at least consider letting Peter find a couple to adopt them. 

And if he didn't, if he still wanted Peter to allow someone to kill his babies then...then...

Peter sighed. He wasn't sure about anything anymore when it comes to Wade. He never expected him to just walk out like that, some yelling sure but not abandonment. 

Wade would come back. Probably in a few days and if he doesn't, well sucks to be him because he's the one missing out. Not Peter. Wades the one who won't be there when he goes in for his next ultrasound. Wades the one who won't get to hear their heartbeat and see them move. Wades the one who won't be there when Peter feels them kick for the first time. Wades the one who won't see them being born. Wades the one who won't get to hold the twins. Wades the one who won't get to hear their babble or their first steps or words.

But that won't happen. Wade will be there for all of that. Once they talk this over Wade will understand. He's just scared and that's okay, it's okay to be scared. They were young (Well Peter was young, Wade was 26) it was perfectly normal for them to be scared. They were parents now. There's a lot that can go wrong, there's a lot more at stake now that there's two little people added to the mix. He understood that, but it was no excuse to give up. He would try, for his babies. He had to at least  _ try. _

He got up with a groan and stretched out his limbs. Then promptly ran to the bathroom to throw up. 

Gross. 

He rinsed out his mouth with water then headed to the kitchen to eat, even if he wasn't that hungry he still needed to keep up his strength. He thought he ate a lot before the spider bite. He was wrong. He was always munching on something now, it took him a while to get used to it. He went hungry a lot, not wanting to make things worse for Aunt May. Ned used to give him food at school when he found out but Peter made him stop when Flash kept saying he was trying to make Peter as fat as him. But he got used to the hunger, then he got used to people shoving food at him. Tony fed him every five minutes and when May found out she always pushed food at him. Wade helped too, he eats a lot so he always brought extra for Spiderman. 

Wade. 

If he were here he would already have breakfast ready, or he if was on a mission he would have at least texted him to make sure he ate. 

One look at his phone shows that Wade has yet to call or text. Hopefully he will soon. 

Peter stopped at the kitchen entrance. The ultrasound photo was still on the floor where Peter dropped it. It was a little crumbled up. He reached down and picked it up, flattening it out then folding it in half and shoved it in his pocket and went to find something to eat. He made dipping eggs with toast and avocado. The first time he mentioned dipping eggs Wade had no idea what he was talking about, he calls them yolky eggs which Peter finds weird but fitting. 

He took a picture of his plate and sent it to Wade, showing him that he was eating. Just because he wasn't here doesn't mean he stopped caring, he would want to know that Peter is eating. 

While he ate he thought about everything he had to get done now that he was pregnant. He had to tell Aunt May. He'll head over when he's done eating. 

He has to tell Tony too, maybe get some extra padding around the abdomen of his suit to protect the babies when he goes on patrol. Speaking of patrol, he'll have to think about when he wants to stop so he can focus solely on his pregnancy. When he's farther along, definitely but how much farther? 5 months? 8 months? He'll be showing soon, does he really want the world knowing that Spiderman is pregnant? 

Yeah, no. He really doesn't want to know what Jameson will say about that. 

He finished his avocado and brought the plate to the sink, he'll take care of it later. It's after 10 now, Aunt May normally wakes up around 8 on her days off, so she would have already eaten by now. He contemplated calling her but he knew this was something he had to do in person. 

Maybe he would tell Tony over the phone. While he was in another country, that way it would take a few hours before he could come yell at him and threaten Wade. Then find out Wade walked out on him and start yelling again. 

Maybe he should just hide. 

He went back into Wade's room to get dressed. Most of his clothes were already here, he had his own closet space and dresser. He was still wearing the same clothes from the other day, which ew. He changed quickly, pulling on one of Wades shirts. It wasn't exactly clean, but it smelt like him and made him feel safe. 

"Okay, babies. Onward to Aunt Mays." Peter said aloud, poking his stomach. He shoved his suit into his backpack, grabbed his wallet and left, locking the door behind him and heading towards the subway. 

If May was his aunt, did that make her the twins aunt too? Great Aunt? Peter knew nothing about family trees. He had an Aunt and Tony. Wait if Tony was his father, does that mean he's a grandpa now? Oh man, he was so gonna  _ freak _ . 

Tony wasn't his biological father, but he's been there for Spiderman as a mentor and Peter as a father figure so he would most likely be the twins grandfather. If he wanted to. 

Peter got on his train and stood close to the door, he mastered the art of standing on a moving train without needing anything to hold on to last year. The key was to move with the train instead of standing ramrod straight. He still occasionally needed to grab the wall, but he totally mastered it. 

Peter absentmindedly caressed his stomach while he thought. He was going to need baby stuff. He needed double the baby stuff. What did babies even need? A crib, clothes, baby monitor, bottles. What else?

Peter sighed, Aunt May will know. He'll just ask when he gets there. 

The train screeched to a stop and the doors opened. Peter speed walked out, not wanting to get trapped in a crowd. It wasn't too long before he was knocking on Aunt May's door.

"Peter?" She said, surprise written on her face. "Why are you knocking?" 

"Um," Peter shrugged. Honestly since he spends so much time at Wades, and he unofficially lives there, he feels like an intruder at Aunt Mays. It doesn't feel right to just walk in anymore. It'll always be home, but not  _ his _ home. Home is with Wade now. "Just keeping you on your toes." 

"Uh huh," She smiled. "Come on in then, I just finished cleaning up the kitchen. Did you eat?" 

"Yeah," Peter took off his backpack and put it by the door then took his shoes off and lined them up by his bag then followed May into the living room. "I had eggs earlier." 

"Alrighty then." She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her until Peter sat down. "So, where's Wade?" 

"Oh. He's um. At a friend's house," Peter looked down. "I think." 

Mays eyebrows rose to her hairline. "You  _ think? _ " 

"Well, we sort of had a fight?" 

"A fight? Is that why you're here?" She put her hand on his shoulder. "You want to talk about it?" 

Peter nodded. "Yeah." 

He swallowed then opened his mouth to tell her about the twins but he froze. What if she had the same reaction Wade did? What if she wanted him to abort his babies? What if she didn't want anything to do with him? Peter swallowed again and bit his lip. His eyes burned with unshed tears.

"Oh honey." May pulled him close and kissed the side of his head. "Whatever it is, whatever you're scared about, I will always love you. Okay? Always. You don't need to be afraid to talk to me, Peter." 

Peter sniffed and closed his eyes, he shamelessly snuggled closer to Aunt May. "I'm pregnant." 

May froze. 

Peter whimpered. He didn't know what he would do without Mays support. He knew he could survive without it, but he didn't want to. He loved her so much, and he wanted her to be in his life and the twins' life. "Please don't leave."

May made a sound and pulled him closer, rocking him side to side like she did when he was little and had a nightmare. "Never. I'm just shocked. I thought Wade couldn't…?" 

Peter shook his head. "He can't, but I swear they're his. I didn't cheat. They're his." 

"I know, you would never cheat. You're way too good to even think of it." She assured him. "I'm guessing he didn't take it too well." 

He shivered at the memory. "Not at all. He was so  _ mad _ . He kept glaring at me and my stomach and he told me to  _ get rid of them _ and I can't do that May. I just can't. I saw what it does to them and I won't do that to my babies. I won't."

"Okay, okay. Breath, Peter." 

Peter took a shaky break in, held it and let it out slowly. He did this a few times, then slumped against May. "I don't know what to do." 

"I think you and Wade need to have a conversation. You both have to be honest. But, Peter, if he  _ really _ doesn't want to be a father." She sighed. "You can't force him honey." 

"But he would be such a  _ good dad _ ." 

"I know, but if he doesn't want to be then he won't. He'll always look for a way out." 

"I don't know how to do this without Wade." 

May chuckled. "Those were my exact words when Ben died." 

Peter looked at her, shocked. She gave a small smile. "CPS came over once while you were at school. They offered to give you a temporary foster family while I got back on my feet." 

"You never mentioned that." Peter sat up, shocked. "Did you, were you, tempted? To give me away?" 

"I was. Not because I didn't want you, but because I loved you so much and I wanted you to have a good life. They tried to tell me that I couldn't give you one." Peter glared and opened his mouth to protest, but May shook her head. "I didn't have any money, we were low on food. Everyday leading up to that moment I thought 'I don't know how to do this without Ben'. But at that moment, when they wanted me to give you away, it didn't matter. It didn't matter that I didn't know how, because I had to keep you. Maybe it was selfish, maybe I should have given you away for a little while, but I just couldn't." 

Peter stared at her for a second then gave her a big, teary, hug. "I'm glad you kept me. I wouldn't have reacted well to being taken away." 

Peter used to blame himself for Uncle Ben's death, it took May over a year to convince him that there was nothing he could have done. If she sent him away, it would have made him think she blamed him too and he probably wouldn't be here today. 

May hugged him back just as tight. "I know baby. What I'm trying to say is, and this may seem harsh, but you don't need Wade. I know it seems like you do, but you have so many people who love you and will help you with the baby. I can tell you right now that I'll support you however I can. Even if you need to move back in." 

Peter sniffed, tears spilling over. Goddammit Aunt May, why do you have to be so fucking awesome. He loved his aunt so much. "I don't want to burden you." 

"You will never be a burden." She cupped his face, using her thumb to wipe away tears. "And you know how invested Tony will be once he finds out." 

Peter choked out a laugh and wiped at his tears. "A blessing and a curse." 

"That's right, hopefully the other Avengers will keep him from going overboard." 

"Or they'll help him." 

May sighed. "Then I guess I'll keep them in check." 

Peter chuckled at that. Besides Pepper, Aunt May is the only one who can actually keep them from doing something stupid. Back when he first joined, she gave them so many lectures and restrictions. They just nodded and said "Yes ma'am" and actually did as she asked. Which was somewhat annoying, because he wasn't allowed on the big missions. 

"Aunt May?" 

"Hm?" She looked down at him. 

"I think," Peter bit his lip again. "I think I'm scared." 

"Of the baby? That's normal." 

"No, well yes but that's not what I mean." He sighed and pulled back. "I think I'm scared of Wade." 

May frowned, as far as she knew Wades never done anything to deserve Peter being scared of him. "Did he do something when you told him?" 

"No, just glaring." Peter shook his head. "He wants me to get an abortion. He was very adamant about it. I'm scared of how he'll react when I tell him I'm keeping them."

She was silent, then "Has Wade ever given you a reason to be afraid?" 

Peter opened his mouth, then closed it. Has he? They've fought before, plenty of times but he's never given off the impression that he would hurt Peter. Actually, he's always kept his distance during their fights. Not like, gone. He was still there, still made him food and made sure he was safe on patrol. He just stood farther away. He made sure he didn't have any weapons on him (Not that it mattered, he was an expert in hand-to-hand). He was like that until they made up. Like he was making sure he didn't let his anger get the best of him. "No." 

"Then you shouldn't be scared." 

"Yeah, you're right. He won't hurt me." He might yell. He probably will yell, but he wouldn't hurt him. "Thanks Aunt May." 

"Now," She leaned in close, eyes gleaming. "Have you been to the doctor yet?" 

"Oh yeah," He pulled the ultrasound picture out of his pocket and gave it to May. "Here." 

She made an excited noise and grabbed the picture. Then she blinked. Once. Twice. "Peter?" 

"Yes Aunt May?"

"There are two babies here." 

Peter smiled softly and poked his stomach. "Yep, two little ones." 

She silently stared at the picture for a few more minutes. "Well, that'll certainly be interesting. Have you thought about names?" 

"Not yet, I just found out last week." 

"It's never too early to think about names Peter. Your parents argued about your name the second they found out about you and continued to argue for a few hours after you were born." 

Peter giggled. "Seriously?" 

"Seriously. Your mom was in labor and they were arguing about whether to name you Peter Benjamin or Benjamin Peter." 

Peter jaw dropped. "They were going to name me Benjamin Peter?" 

"Your mom loved it, she wanted to call you little Benny. Your dad won though, he didn't want to call his son by his brother's name." 

Peter giggled and layed back on the couch. "It would've been so weird having two Ben's." 

May laughed. "And confusing." 

Peter bit his lip and rubbed his stomach. "Maybe I should name one of the twins Benjamin." 

May smiled, it was small and a little sad. "I think that's a great idea, honey." 

"Yeah," Peter smiled. "One name down, one to go." 

May chuckled. "It'll come to you. Who all knows about this, about the twins?" 

"Just you, Wade and MJ." 

"MJ?" 

Peter shrugged. "She helped me set up the appointment for the ultrasound." 

May nodded. "How are you going to tell everyone else?" 

Peter groaned. "I dunno. You think I can just not say anything and just let them figure it out?" 

"As entertaining as it would be, no. I don't need Tony calling me and freaking out about you gaining weight." 

Peter groaned again. "Guess I'll head to the tower when I leave." 

"You don't have to do it today, you can wait until tomorrow or the day after." 

Peter shook his head, he wanted everyone to know. That way he can start planning as soon as possible. "Nah, it's fine. I need Tony to give my suit extra padding anyway." 

"You're still going on patrol?"

Peter shrugged. "For now, at least. I'll stop when I start showing more. But I want the babies to be safe, so extra padding." 

May nodded and stood up. She stretched out her arms then walked to the kitchen. "You can head on over after you eat, okay?" 

Peter glanced at the clock on the wall, 11:42. Damn. It's barely noon and he's already exhausted. He stood up and stretched, then went into the kitchen to eat whatever his Aunt was making. 

Once he was well fed he put his shoes back on and slipped on his backpack. He gave Aunt May one last hug, holding it for a few extra seconds, then made his way back to the subway and towards the tower.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to include Stony and WinterHawk. You guys cool with that? 
> 
> It won't be too big. This is a SpideyPool story afterall
> 
> Should Peter call Tony dad???


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to see some Wade! Sorry if it's OOC, I'm not the best at impersonating Wades very special personality. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> (Added more end notes)

Wade glared at the wall of his third favorite apartment. It was a shity wall. Old, riddled with bullet holes and covered in dried blood that was probably over a year old. He started going to the Tower or his real house when he was hurt. Peter liked knowing when he got hurt, liked patching him up even if he healed in minutes or hours. It made him feel better so Wade never argued, but he damn well used the same excuse to patch up his Spiderbaby after a rough fight.

Not that it mattered anymore. Wade left. He left Peter in their house crying after he told him the  _ great _ news. 

He glared harder and pulled a bag of tiny knives from where it was hiding in the couch, he opened the bag and started throwing them at the stupid shity wall. 

_ Thunk _

Stupid Peter. 

_ Thunk _

Stupid  _ pregnant _ Peter.

_ Thunk _

How is that even possible? He can't have kids. He was told he  _ couldn't have kids _ . 

_ Thunk _

So  _ why. _

_ Thunk _

The absolute flying  _ fuck. _

_ Thunk  _

Is Peter currently carrying his _fucking_ _child._

_ Thunk thunk thunk _

Wade growled. He didn't want a snot nosed brat ruining his life. The little shit was already ruining his love life. It needed to  _ go. _ He told Peter that, told him to get rid of it. Kill the stupid little fuck head. He didn't want a kid. He didn't. 

_ Liar, _ he thought quietly. 

He shook his head, telling his thoughts to fuck off. He picked up another knife and sent it flying. He did  _ not  _ want a kid. Not after, after...

He got up, sending the rest of the knives to the floor in his haste. He went into the only bedroom and pulled out baggy sweatpants and a hoodie, he threw them on over his costume (after removing his katanas, sadly) and pulled the hood up to cover his mask. It didn't do much, if someone actually paid attention then they would see the bottom of his mask.

He pulled out his phone to call someone, only to find it ringing. 

' _ Baby boy 😍😘🕷🕸' _

He clenched his jaw and exhaled harshly. He didn't want to talk to Peter. He was too angry and he would end up screaming at him. His phone stopped ringing before he could decline, but started up again just as fast. Fucking hell. He pressed 'decline' and scrolled through his contacts until he found who he was looking for. He was about to push down on the call button when it rang  _ again.  _ He took a deep breath to stop himself from answering just to tell Peter to fuck off. He declined again, hopefully for the last time and clicked on Logan's contact just a bit too harshly because he felt his phone creak. 

"Wha' do ya want, bub." 

Wade clenched his hand into a fist, trying hard not to explode into a verbal assault on Logan. "Just wanted to let you know I'm coming over. As much as I love our little foreplay battles, I'm not in the mood." 

Logan grunted in acknowledgment and hung up. Wade looked down at his phone, intending to turn it off and leave, but froze before he could. 

Peter left a voicemail. 

He wanted to throw his phone at the wall, or off a building. Either worked. He didn't want to hear his crying or his begging or his, his, voice of reason. 

He tightened his grip on the phone, then shoved it in his sweatpants pocket and moved towards the door. He pulled it open with enough force to rip it off the top hinge. 

Oh well, not like he cared. 

~~~~~~

Wade didn't bother knocking, he already told Logan he was coming, not his fault if he didn't prepare. He slammed the door closed behind him, not hard enough to break it but hard enough that it echoed throughout the small apartment and probably annoyed whoever lived above and next to him. 

Logan rolled his eyes but said nothing from where he sat on the leather chair. 

Wade didn't bother sitting, he started pacing in front of Logan, switching between mumbling curses under his breath and growling. He wished he brought his miniature knives, but the last time he threw one at Logan's wall he forced him to not only fix it but also repaint the whole living room. After he stabbed him.

"Somethin' on your mind, bub?" 

Wade stopped pacing and glared at Logan. "No, I just like the sound my feet make when they slam against your floor." 

Logan stayed sitting, unimpressed, and raised his eyebrow. 

Wade deflated and dropped to the floor, laying flat on his back with his arms and legs out like a starfish. "I put a little devil in Peter." 

"A what?"

"A bun. A cake. A little demon from the bad parts of hell." Wade moved his arms to cover his face. 

He couldn't see Logan's expression from where he was currently laying on his floor but given the lack of noise he would guess shocked. 

"Huh," Logan grunted out. "Didn't know you could do that."

Wade groaned and slammed his hands on the floor. "I shouldn't be able to. My mutation fucks with my dick or something so kids are a no go."

Logan scoffed. "Obviously not. Unless the kid cheated," he put his hand up to silence Wades protest. "I know he's a good kid, but how do ya know he didn't?" 

Wade glared at the ceiling. Honestly, he  _ didn _ 't know. He had no way of knowing for certain that Peter didn't cheat. Actually, it made sense. Wade knows how awful he is. He's an ex killer who still sometimes kills, he's cruel and vulgar and never knows when to be serious. He's dangerous. Oh, and the very  _ huge  _ factor that he  _ can't procreate _ . Not anymore. It took weeks of crying and arguing for Peter to accept that he wouldn't be a father. Wade didn't want another kid, and thanks to a certain someone he couldn't impregnate anyone either. Whatever, they moved on. Or so he  _ thought _ . Peter always wanted kids, he told Wade he wanted a huge family so maybe the little spider sought out a way to get one and decided to fool Wade into thinking it was his. 

But. 

Wade sighed. "Peter's too good. It wouldn't matter if I was the worst boyfriend in the whole fucking universe. He would never cheat." 

Logan grunted. "And the kid." 

Well, it couldn't be his. Plain and simple. The dead lady said he could never impregnate humans. Never. That's what he decided to give up when he made the deal.

Wait, normal humans. She said he couldn't get  _ normal _ humans pregnant. Aw,  _ fuck _ . God fucking son of a  _ whore _ . Peters is just about the farthest thing from a  _ normal human _ . 

"There's a small chance that it, uh." Wade let out a long groan and sat up. "Might be mine."

"How small?"

Wade looked at him, his anger at the situation deflating faster than he liked. "Very." Logan made a 'go on' gesture with his hand. "After Vanessa, when I died. It changed me, and I'm not just talking up here in my noggin, oh no I'm talking physically. It messed with my whole system." 

"That makes no sense. You've died plenty before Vanessa." Logan frowned. "What makes that death so special?"

"It was the first time I was blown to smithereens?" Wade said innocently. Logan stared at him unimpressed and flipped his hand to say 'try again'. Wade huffed and flopped back down. "It was the first time I met Death." 

Logan was unphased, this wasn't the first time he's heard about Wades time with her. "So she, what? Altered your sperm?" 

"No," Wade shook his head. "I gave it up." 

After a few minutes of silence Wade looked over at Logan. He was staring at Wade, head tilted and a frown on his face, like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. "Explain." 

Wade shrugged. "She said she would show me where the fuck heads that killed Vanessa were and personally torture them if I gave her something in return. So I did. Easy peasy lemon squeezy." 

"Bullshit." Logan growled out. Wade looked away. "You could have found them in days, spent months torturing them. What aren't you telling me." 

Wade was quiet. He didn't want to say the real reason. It would make it real. He spent years burying this, trying to forget. To move on. He killed and killed and killed, taking on jobs he never would have before, just so he wouldn't  _ remember.  _ And yes, he knew it was why he didn't want kids. Why he's so fucking pissed at Peter and the stupid baby. 

He gulped and turned over, facing the wall so he didn't have to look at Logan's gorgeous face. "She was pregnant." 

He said it so quietly a normal human wouldn't have been able to hear it. But Logan wasn't a normal human, he was a mutant with enhanced senses. He didn't say anything, but his deep inhale told him enough. 

"She was months along, far enough where we knew it was a little girl. My little Ellie. I was so afraid, I knew I would fuck up but with Vanessa by my side it would be okay. When she was shot and dying in my arms, she kept muttering about the baby. She was worried about her daughter and all I could think about was that my wife was dying." Wade went to wipe at his eyes, but put them down when he remembered his mask was still on. He sighed. "I figured it didn't matter. My wife was dead, why would I need the ability to make a kid if the one person who I wanted one with was dead. So yeah, I gave it up." 

"And Peter?" Logan spoke softly. "If ya gave it up, why is he currently carrying your kid." 

Wade sat up, still facing the wall. He reached up and took his mask off then let his head fall and bang against the wall. "She said no normal human would be able to carry my kid." 

"Yeah, well Peter ain't exactly a normal human." 

"He sure isn't." Wade whispered. "But I don't want the kid. I don't. I'd be a horrible father, I'm  _ already  _ a horrible father." 

"Bullshit, I've seen ya around the trainees. You're gentle, but still firm enough so they listen. You care about them."

"That's different. I don't take care of those kids 24/7." Wade justified, he swallowed and whispered. "I could have saved her. I could have, but I didn't." 

Logan frowned. "That don't sound like you, Wilson."

"If I had just," Wade banged his head again, ignoring Logan's growl of annoyance. "If I had gotten to the hospital sooner, I could have saved her, instead I just sat there and cried." 

"I've heard the story, there was nothing you could have done for Vanessa Wade. She was -" 

"I'm not talking about Vanessa!" Wade exclaimed, jumping to his feet and turning around to face him. "I'm talking about  _ Ellie.  _ She was old enough to survive without Nessa, all she needed was a doctor. She needed  _ me _ , her  _ father _ , and I did  _ nothing _ ." 

Logan said nothing, just stared while Wade struggled to keep his breathing under control. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes then looked at Logan. "I'm a horrible father, Logan, I let my own daughter die."

"Hm," Logan grunted out. "What did Peter say, when you told him all this. I doubt he just agreed with you."

"He doesn't know." Wade stated plainly. "I told him what I first time you, that my mutation fucked with my sperm."

"God dammit, Wilson." Logan pinched the top of his nose, annoyed. "Does he even know you were married?"

"Yes," Wade forced through clenched teeth. "But he knows nothing about Ellie. I told him Vanessa and I were trying and found out I was infertile before she was murdered." 

"You're a fucking idiot, Wilson." Logan shook his head. "You said he wanted kids, yeah?"

"Yeah," Wade sighed. "He used to talk all the time about being a dad. He wants kids, and I know it broke his heart when I told him I couldn't." 

"And all this time, you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell him?" Logan exclaimed, disbelief written all over his face. "It would have helped, and would have prepared him of the possibility of getting pregnant."

"Yeah, well." Wade started. "I only just figured that part out so it's not much help anymore." 

Logan huffed. "It still would have helped you move on from what happened. Maybe you'd be more open to the idea of being a dad if you didn't think you killed your daughter."

"What good would it do now, she's dead. Gone. It doesn't matter." Wade growled, anger rising. Peter didn't need to know about Ellie, about his deal. None of it mattered. "I moved on a long time ago."

"You're a real dumbass, ya know that." Logan rolled his eyes. "Your unresolved issues are the problem here." 

"I don't have a problem!" Wade screeched, throwing his arms in the air. The only problem he had was Logan prying into shit that wasn't any of his business. 

"Oh, so you're just overjoyed that Peter is pregnant?" Logan said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Why would I be  _ happy _ about that?!" Wade moved closer to Logan, who was still sitting in his stupid awesome chair completely unphased. "I  _ don't want  _ it!" 

"Does Peter?" Logan said calmly. 

Wade growled and threw his mask at Logan. "I don't  _ care _ . I don't give a  _ fuck _ whether he wants the kid or not. It's  _ going. _ " 

Logan dodged his mask, the asshole, and glared at him. "And if he doesn't get rid of it?" 

Wade clenched his hands into a fist. "Then  _ I _ go." 

Logan jolted out of his chair and had Wade against the wall and glaring at him in seconds. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to break that boy because you're stuck feeling sorry for yourself.  _ Shut up _ . My turn to talk." Wade closed his mouth obediently but glared, mouth twisting in anger. "I get it. Your wife died. Your kid died. And yeah, that sucks, but you got yourself a new love of your life and now ya got a new kid who  _ needs you  _ and you're about to lose everything  _ again. _ " 

Wade blinked and frowned. "I won't lose Peter." 

Logan chuckled darkly. "You really think that boy will stay if you force him to choose." 

"I -" Wade opened and closed his mouth, then looked down. He was right, there was no way Peter would stay with him. If he forced him to get rid of them, it would probably break him. If he gave him the choice, Wade or the kid, he would pick the kid. What parent wouldn't choose their kid first? "I can't be a father. I just can't." 

"Tough shit," Logan sneered. "Ya are one. Now ya got a choice, stay with Peter and help raise your kid or leave and be a deadbeat dad and a worse boyfriend." 

Wade glared at the floor. This wasn't fair, he didn't want a kid. "And what if he gets rid of them. What then." 

Logan huffed. "Then you better invest in some real damn good birth control or we'll be right back here next time he gets pregnant." 

Wade snarled and shoved Logan off of him, this was shit. Why couldn't fucking Death do her fucking job. If she had actually done it right then he wouldn't be in this mess.

Fucking Death. Fucking Logan. Fucking  _ Peter _ . Fucking  _ babies _ .

Maybe he should just leave. Just go and never come back. Peter would be fine, he has May and Tony and all of his friends to help him, he doesn't need Wade messing up his life anymore than he already has. Yeah, he'll just go.

"Well, this has been fun." Wade said sarcastically as he went to grab his mask from the floor. " _ Not _ ." 

"That's it?" Logan scoffed. "Just gonna fuck off somewhere now? Leave Peter and your kid high and dry?"

"That's the plan." Wade said in false joy. He moved towards the door only to be stopped by Logan. "Move Wolvey. Chats over, time for me to fuck off." 

"Have you even talked to him?" 

Wade shrugged. "He left a message earlier."

"Let me guess, you ain't gonna listen to it." Wade shrugged in answer and Logan shook his head, disappointed. "You can't just give up on him. Not now, not when he needs you the most." 

"Right, sure thing big boy." Wade rolled his eyes and huffed, putting his mask back on and gestured towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me?" 

Logan sighed in defeat and moved out of the way. "Just call him, okay, or at the very least listen to his message." 

Wade didn't answer, he just walked out the door and headed towards the stairs to get out of this apartment building. Maybe go on a job, yeah that's a good idea. He'll take a job. Shooting bad guys always helped him think.

"Wade!" Logan called out after him. "Wade!" 

Wade lifted up a gloved hand and flipped him off over his shoulder as he continued walking. "I'll think about it." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Wade gave up the ability to have children with normal human beings in a deal with Death so he could find who killed his wife (But really he just doesn't want kids with anyone but her and he doesn't want to risk losing another child). He lied to pretty much everyone and told him it was because of his mutation. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for this story, or want me to clarify something please let me know!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might get a little slower because I'm not exactly sure what I want to happen. I have an idea, but I'm not too sure. 
> 
> If you have anything you want to see or think should happen let me know!

It took Peter a while to make his way to the entrance of the Tower. Not because the subway was running late or because he got caught behind people. No no, nothing like that. Nothing reasonable. It was his own fault. He practically spent an hour just staring at the Tower from across the street. 

He was scared. 

Which is stupid. It so stupid. It's not like Tony is gonna kill him or anything. Wade, maybe but not him. And sure he'll yell and scream and call him stupid, but it wasn't like he was going to hit him or anything. So, it was stupid. Irrational. Illogical. 

Probably hormones. 

Peter gulped, still staring at the Tower entrance. A few people were leaving, probably for early lunch or something which told Peter he's been standing there like an idiot for over an hour. 

He sighed. "This is so stupid." 

He should just do this tomorrow, or the day after. Yeah, that was a good idea. Peter was exhausted, talking with May took a lot more out of him than he originally thought. He doesn't think he can handle a heart to heart with Tony right now. 

Peter sighed again and turned to head back to the subway, then stopped. He still had to get his suit upgraded and he couldn't do that without going to see Tony. Maybe he can just give it to Pepper or Bruce to give to Tony, he could say he needed the extra padding because he kept getting punched. 

"Peter?" He turned and saw Steve lightly running towards him, he stopped when he got close. He was wearing shorts and a tight shirt, probably out jogging. Didn't he jog super early though? Oh shit. Steve had super hearing, would he be able to hear the twins heartbeat? Wait, could Peter hear their heartbeat? He hasn't tried to. He was so doing that when he got home. "Hey kiddo." 

Peter turned to face Steve fully, hoping the constant stream of people walking around them made it so he couldn't hear the twins. "Hey, Captain Rogers. What're you doing out here?" 

Steve lifted up one shoulder. "Got back from a mission a few hours ago, just needed to clear my head a bit." He gave a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I didn't know you were coming over today." 

Peter shrugged, lifting his hand to scratch his head and have a nervous chuckle. He can't tell Steve about the twins, Tony would give him so much shit if he found out Peter told Steve before him. It wasn't really fair either, Tony's basically his dad, he has a right to know first (after Aunt May and Wade, of course). "Oh, I uh. Well." He swallowed. "I was just gonna see if Tony could upgrade my suit some." 

Steve raised an eyebrow and glanced at the Tower entrance and Peter. "Then why are you way over here?" 

"Oh, I'm just," Peter shrugged, looking down. "Thinking, I guess." 

"Yeah?" Steve tilted his head towards a cafe a little across from them. "I know I'm not Tony, and we aren't too close, but if you want to talk we can." 

"Thanks Steve," Peter smiled up at the blond man. There weren't a lot of people in the cafe, if he couldn't hear their heartbeat now he definitely would be able to in there. "But I'm good. I think I'm just going to head home, but um, can you give my suit to Tony please?" 

Steve nodded and reached out to grab the small bag Peter pulled out of his backpack that contained his suit. "Anything specific you want done?" 

Peter bit his lip, he needed the extra padding. He couldn't risk the lives of his babies, he wouldn't. "Um, yeah. Some extra padding, around the abdomen of the suit. Some guy got in a few hits and it made me realize how important vita organs are, ya know?" 

"So I'm told." Steve turned and started walking towards the tower. "I'll see you later Pete!" 

Peter almost let him go. Almost let him walk into the tower without saying anything else, he shouldn't say anything. Shouldn't draw attention just in case Steve decided to focus more on his stomach. "Um, Steve?"

Steve stopped and turned to look at him, his face open and earnest and so damn caring. "Yeah, Pete?" 

Peter looked down and played with the bottom of his shirt. He swallowed and chewed on his lip. "Um, your mom. She was a nurse, right?" 

Steve froze, something flashed in his eyes but was gone before Peter could figure out what. "Yeah, why? Thinking about changing careers?" 

"No way, Tony would freak." Peter snorted. "No, I was just curious. Did she ever, um, deliver?" 

Steve's eyebrows rose to the top of his head and when he spoke his voice was just a little high. "Yeah, some, why do you ask?"

"Um," Fuck fuck fuck, think Parker. Peter wrung his hands together. "Well I was just thinking about the uh, differences?" Peter winced, that sounded fake even to him. "I mean, we didn't even have ultrasounds until the 80s so I was just curious about, about all that." Peter ended weakly.

Steve was silent for a moment. "Well, I wasn't there when she helped deliver. I was too sick and ma didn't want me getting any babies infected."

"Oh." Peter looked down. 

"But," Steve started, he sighed and gripped Peter's bag tightly. "One day, she came home crying. Which wasn't too odd, a lot of people died back then, sometimes the medicine didn't work or the mother died giving birth or the baby just wasn't strong enough. Sometimes she would cry, but this time." Steve shook his head, already lost in thought. "She was sobbing, her whole body was shaking, she was breathing too fast. I thought she was dying or something so I ran and got the neighbors." 

Peter reached out and grabbed Steve's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. He smiled down at him and squeezed back. "You don't have to, if it's too much." 

Steve shook his head and continued. "Took them a while to calm her down, took me even longer to get the story outta her." Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Apparently, the twins she was helping deliver died. I didn't get it at first, it wasn't the first time a baby died while she delivered so I didn't get why she was so shaken up." Steve opened his eyes and met Peter's attentive gaze with a bitter smile. "The mother, she started to crown before the doctor got there. The first baby's head was coming out and before my ma could do anything one of the other nurses, she uh, she pushed the baby's head back in. Broke her neck, the other one suffocated. Ma was horrified. Blamed herself for not getting to that girl first. Took her a long time to get over that." 

Peter stared, eyes wide and filled with horror. His lower lip wobbled and his eyes burned. "She just...pushed them back in? But everyone knows not to do that." 

Steve brought his hand up to cup Peter's face, using his thumb to wipe away a few stray tears. "We do now. We know a lot more today than we did when I was growing up." 

Peter nodded, that was true. But still. "What happened to her? To the nurse?" 

"My ma yelled at her, but other than that? Nothing." Steve shrugged. "The family didn't have enough money to sue, and even if they did it wouldn't have done anything. It sucks, but that's life." 

Peter glared at the ground. That nurse killed two babies and nothing happened to her. Nothing. Who knows how many other babies she killed? How many lives she ruined with her stupidity. Peter shook his head, he couldn't think about that. There was nothing he could do, the nurse was probably dead now anyway so it didn't matter. He felt Steve's stare and a second later he sighed. "Don't think about it, Peter. There's nothing to worry about, we learned our lesson and it doesn't happen anymore." 

Peter nodded, he ached to touch his stomach. He doesn't know why, but now that there are two babies in there touching his stomach calms him down. He couldn't do that though, it was a dead give away. Instead, he clenched his hands and moved them to his side. "Yeah, okay." 

Steve looked at him. "Anything else you want to know?" 

Peter shook his head. Steve stared at him quietly for a moment. 

"Everything is gonna be okay, Peter." Steve said softly, then before Peter could respond he made his way towards the tower. Peter watched him go inside and continued to stare at the entrance. Did he know? Maybe he really could hear their heartbeat, or maybe he was just being nice. He let out a soft sign and turned to walk back to the subway. He'll tell Tony tomorrow, and the rest of the team at a later date. Right now all he wanted was to go home and sleep. 

Well, that wasn't exactly true. More than anything he wants Wade. He pulled out his cell. There was a text from MJ, but nothing from Wade. The last thing he needed right now was to cry about his boyfriend, who just so happened to be the father of his children, in public. He can wait until he gets home then cry his heart out curled up in Wades clothes. 

Peter got off the subway and walked towards Wade's apartment. His apartment. It was supposed to be their house, but with Wade gone and not knowing when he'll come back (because he is coming back, he is) it's now just his. He doesn't know if he can pay rent, but Wade always pays months in advance so he has some time to save up. But Peter doesn't want to live in that apartment without Wade, he doesn't want to live anywhere without Wade. 

Peter reached the entrance to the apartment complex and sighed. It's been a day and he already misses Wade so much. He wants his happy and perverted boyfriend back. Peter walked up the stairs, because while this complex may not be absolute shit, it's still not the best. He opened his apartment door and went straight for the kitchen, throwing his backpack on the couch on his way. He made himself a quick sandwich and went to take a nap. 

He took off everything but his boxers and layed down with his phone. He already called Wade today, so he probably shouldn't call again. 

But, it's been hours since he left that message. It's almost 4, so it would be perfectly reasonable for him to call. He quickly pulled up Wades contact and called before he could talk himself out of it. 

He closed his eyes as it rang, silently begging wade to pick up. 

'...please leave a message after the beep.'

Peter tried to ignore the growing ache in his chest as he hung up. He'll give Wade a few days to get his emotions sorted and call him back (or pick up his phone) before he starts to worry. Just a few days, a week max. 

He went to MJs contact and sent her a quick message asking her to set up another appointment at the pregnancy center for sometime over the next few weeks. He wants to see his babies again. He wants to watch them move and make sure they're okay. He'll have to get Tony to find him a better doctor who knows he's Spiderman, so he can talk about risk and what to do to protect the twins while he's out patrolling and when he should stop going out as Spiderman. He also wants to know how his enhancements will affect them, if it'll get passed down or not. He'll have to work up the courage to actually tell Tony he's pregnant first.

Peter fell face first into Wade's pillow and groaned, there's so much stuff he has to do and he barely even knows where to start. He needs someone here with him. Someone to help him figure out what he's supposed to do. Wade is supposed to be that someone. 

Peter got out of bed and grabbed one of Wades shirts, then curled up under the blankets. He'll worry about all that tomorrow, but right now he just wants to sleep. 

He was out a second later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story that Steve is telling actually happened to my great grandma. She lost her twin daughters because the nurse pushed them back inside her.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK IM BACK 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! I literally had 95% of this already written for months, I just needed to do the ending. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I like it enough to post it. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome!! 
> 
> Happy late Chanukah! Merry late Christmas! Happy late Kwanzaa (is that how you spell it?)

Peter spent the next few days distracting himself from Wade's absence. He cleaned the whole house (finally getting rid of those blood stains), threw up, found out that he _could_ hear the twins heartbeat, and threw up again. 

Now that he's aware of the twins heartbeat, he can't not hear it. The constant _thump thump thump_ of their heartbeat reminds him that he isn't alone and helps him keep his anxiety in check. He also noticed some more symptoms of his pregnancy that he passed off before. He went to the bathroom a lot, it seemed like his bladder was always full, his back hurt some and he noticed his nipples were getting more and more sensitive. Which would be a lot more fun if Wade were here. 

He also noticed, much to his extreme excitement, that he was already showing. Not much, mind you, no one would know it was a baby bump if they saw it, but Peter knew. Instead of his flat, toned abs he had a soft stomach with a barely there bump. It was small, but it was his babies. Proof that they were in there, alive. 

But he couldn't focus on that, not right now. He had to prepare. 

Its been a few days since the failed attempt to tell his father he was pregnant, and after two more attempts to go back to the Tower (and failing to make it even half way there) he decided to just text Tony and ask him to come over when he was done upgrading his suit. 

He got a text from him sometime in the dead of night telling him he was coming over later that day. So Tony would be here in a few hours to give Peter his suit back, complete with the extra padding he asked for. He was going to tell his unofficial father about the twins after that and maybe eat lunch without throwing up. Hopefully he won't be too pissed. 

Or disappointed. 

He could handle Tony being pissed that he was a parent at such a young age, anger only lasts a moment and all that, but disappointment can last a lot longer than a moment. Hopefully he'll take to being a grandpa soon enough and help Peter find a special doctor, since Bruce is helping out in some third world country. 

Peter got up from where he was scrubbing the last bit of dried blood off the floor of the living room and moved on to the bathroom. He always wears a mask when cleaning, the harsh chemicals made his head hurt too much and gave him a horrible headache. Tony made him a special one with little spiders on it that sealed onto his face. He couldn't wear his normal mask for too long, because while he wore it he was breathing in carbon dioxide (or his bad breath) and would get light headed, but he could wear the one Tony made all day. He also made sure not to use any chemicals that could hurt his babies and, along with a mask, he wore gloves so his hands wouldn't smell weird. He'd wear a full hazmat suit if he could because cleaning was the worst and fucking disgusting. Normally Wade did it, because he's seen guts spilling out of people and brains being splattered and all that nasty gore and it didn't bother him, but sometimes he was on a job (non-lethal! Peter wouldn't date a killer) or out late and the clutter just got to be too much, so Peter would suck it up and put on his special mask and clean. 

Once he was done, and the whole apartment was spotless, he took off his mask and gloves and put them away. He looked around the now clean apartment with a smile, he was very proud of himself. 

"Daddy hates cleaning," Peter said to his small bump, rubbing his hand over it carefully. "I can't wait until you two are old enough to clean, then I can ponder it off to you and be a lazy old man." 

Peter sighed and went to make lunch and coffee, he now had a little less than an hour before Tony arrived so he had some time left to research facts on his babies. They were 9 weeks old now and Peter was curious about what they could do at 9 weeks. But first, food. 

...Or puking, puking was good too (not). Peter ran to the bathroom that he just cleaned and emptied his already empty stomach into the toilet. 

"You two suck." Peter complained after he rinsed out his mouth. 

Peter made his way towards the kitchen to make something for lunch, knowing his dad he probably hasn't had anything but coffee today. They can eat together and if he's lucky Peter will make Tony spit his food out. That would be fun to watch and a great story to tell Wade when he comes back. 

Peter walked around the kitchen trying to decide what he wanted to make, he really wanted avocado toast but he didn't have any avocado. Maybe he could text Tony and ask him to buy some but that would mean waiting even longer.

Peter sighed and poked his stomach. "I want avocado toast." 

Maybe this was the cravings part of being pregnant, because Peter has never really cared for avocado before and certainly not on toast. Oh god, wasn't there also a sex month too? He really hopes Wade will be back by then. 

Wade wouldn't like...poke the twins, right? There was some sort of protective thing around them wasn't there? 

Oh god he really doesn't want to scar his kids by poking them with a penis. 

No, no that is definitely not possible. He'll look it up later just to be sure. They should really teach these things in school. 

Peter groaned and rubbed at his eyes. "This is so stupid." He needed to stop thinking and make the damn coffee, he doesn't want Tony to see him like this when he gets here. 

He messed around with the normal coffee machine (because he refused to let Tony make it "better"), adding water and the coffee grounds and checked his phone to see if Wade responded to any of his text. He didn't. Peter sighed and sent the before and after picture of the bathroom and wrote out a text to send with it. 

Peter: Finally finished! House is all clean and ready for you to dirty it up again when you come back

Peter bit his lip and tapped his fingers against the side of his phone. 

Peter: Whenever that is

Peter: No rush

Peter turned his phone off and threw it on the table. He clenched his jaw to keep his lip from wobbling, he really doesn't want to start crying over this again and not just because Tony would be here any minute. He was tired of crying over Wades absence, of never knowing if he was coming back. It's been a week now and he hasn't contacted Peter once. He reached across the table and grabbed his phone. 

Peter: Please talk to me

Peter: Just say something, anything

Peter: Please Wade

He knew Wade wasn't going to respond, but it made him feel like he was doing something. Like he was trying to keep their relationship from falling apart, like he was fighting for it. 

Peter huffed and threw his phone back on the table. He got up and walked into his room to grab his laptop, then went back into the kitchen and sat down. He wasn't going to worry about Wade anymore today, well, at least not until Tony finds out he's gone and starts spouting death threats. He'll worry about it then, but for now he was going to do some research on the twins. 

He opened his laptop and went to Google and typed in 'fetal development timeline' and clicked on the first link. 

https://my.clevelandclinic.org/health/articles/7247-fetal-development-stages-of-growth 

**When does pregnancy start?**

_The start of pregnancy is actually the first day of your last menstrual period. This is called the gestational age, or menstrual age. It is about two weeks ahead of when conception actually occurs…_

Okay, good to know. Not really useful right now though. Peter scrolled past the next few questions until he got to the actual development part. 

**Stages of Growth Month-by-Month in Pregnancy**

_**First Trimester** _

_The first trimester will span from conception to 12 weeks. This is generally the first three months of pregnancy. During this trimester, your baby will change from a small grouping of cells to a fetus that is starting to have a baby's features._

Peter quickly skimmed over months one and two so he could get to his week. 

_**Month 1 (weeks 1 through 4)** _

_As the fertilized egg grows, a water tight sac forms around it...called amniotic sac...placenta also develops…think of the placenta as a food source...a primitive face will take form...mouth, lower jaw and throat are developing...blood cells are taking shape, and circulation will begin...your baby is about ¼ an inch long…_

_**Month 2 (weeks 5 through 8)** _

_Your baby's facial features continue to develop….fingers, toes and eyes are also forming...The neural tube (brain, spinal cord and other neural tissue of the central nervous system) is well formed...sensory organs...bones...your baby is called a fetus instead of an embryo…_

_**Month 3 (weeks 9 through 12)** _

_Your baby's arms, hands, fingers, feet, and toes are fully formed. At this stage your baby is starting to explore a bit by doing things like opening and closing its fist and mouth. Fingernails and toenails are beginning to develop and the external ears are formed. The beginning of teeth are forming under the gums. Your baby's reproductive organs also develop, but your baby's gender is difficult to distinguish on ultrasound._

"Oh wow, are you two giving each other fist bumps over how much you make daddy throw up?" Peter asked, poking his small bump. "I bet you are, you little troublemakers." 

_By the end of the third month, your baby is fully formed. All the organs and limbs (extremities) are present and will continue to develop in order to become functional. The baby's circulatory and urinary systems are also working and the liver produces bile_. 

"You two are almost fully formed. Three weeks to go!" Peter chuckled. "We'll celebrate when you get there. I'm thinking pie, maybe Mexican if your papa is here."

' _At the end of the third month, your baby is about 4 inches long and weighs about 1 ounce._

_Since your baby's most critical development has taken place, your chance of miscarriage drops considerably after three months.'_

Peter stared at the screen, frozen. Miscarriage. Peter hasn't even thought about that. What if he miscarries? Would Wade be happy if that happened? Peter doesn't think he'll be able to handle Wade celebrating the death of his children. 

He shook his head. No, no way. That would never happen. Wade would never be happy about that, and if he was he would never show it. Not in front of Peter, anyways. 

Peter forced those thoughts out of his head, he was supposed to be researching the twins not worrying about miscarriage and Wade. 

His phone buzzed, Peter grabbed it, hope coursing through his veins. Did Wade text back? Please be Wade. Please please please. 

Iron Dad: 2 mins out.

Peter deflated, it wasn't Wade. He closed his eyes, ignoring the way they burned with unshed tears. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't. He glared down at his phone, anger quickly taking over the feeling of betrayal and hurt. He gritted his teeth and powered off his phone. 

He brought his computer back to his room and was just getting out cups for the coffee when Tony knocked on the door.

He forgot to make lunch! Shit.

"Come in!" He called out, pouring coffee into the cups. Tony liked his black and bitter, but Peter liked his sweet. Not break-your-teeth sweet, but sweet enough so he could drink it without feeling like his soul was turning black.

Tony walked straight towards the coffee and made grabby hands. Peter shook his head and smiled and gave him his cup. He grabbed his own cup and moved them into the living room. He didn't say anything about how it looked, rude. Pepper would have said something.

"I upgraded your suit." Tony started. He had already drained his coffee (not surprising) and pointed at his small bag by the door. "I don't know why you need extra padding or whatever but I used something special so your stomach, chest and all your insides are safe."

"Thanks Tony." Peter said gratefully. "I'll check it out later to make sure it's what I need." 

"Are you questioning the quality of my work?" Tony asked, hand over his heart as if offended. 

Peter smiled. "I would never." 

"Sure you wouldn't." Tony rolled his eyes with a smile. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" 

"Um," Peter mumbled. "Well, I recently found out some...surprising news." 

"You're not sick are you?" Tony asked in concern. "I can get you the best doctors, Peter. You don't have to worry about the money." 

"I'm not sick." Peter assured him. "Well, sometimes I am but that's normal." 

"Being sick isn't normal Peter." Tony told him sternly. 

"Morning sickness is." Peter said, then winced. That wasn't how he planned on telling Tony about the twins. 

Tony stared at him silently, processing what he said. His eyes got wider by the second and he looked down at his stomach then back at him then his stomach again. He stayed silent as he stared, but his face was quickly turning red and he clenched his jaw. 

Peter sunk into the couch, stomach clenching in fear. This reminded him too much of how Wade reacted and he doesn't think he'll be able to handle it if his dad left him too. 

"Dad." He squeaked out pitifully.

Tony looked up sharply, his face softened a little at Peter's scared expression, but he still looked pissed. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but ended up staying silent and glaring at the floor. 

Peter swallowed and looked down, the more time passed the more anxious he got. 

"Say something." He begged. Tony still wouldn't look up from the floor. "Dad, please." 

Tony shook his head and rubbed his eyes with a harsh sigh. "What do you want me to say Peter? That I'm proud you got pregnant at 18? I'm not. I'm very disappointed in you." 

"I didn't mean for this to happen." 

"That doesn't matter, not anymore. You have a baby now Peter, a living human child. At 18! Where the fuck is Wilson? I am going to rip his dick off and make him choke on it." Tony got up and stomped through the house, calling for Wade. 

"He's not- dad," Peter followed after him, trying to grab his shoulder. "He's not here." 

Tony stopped and frowned. "Well where the hell is he?!" 

Peter shrugged, not meeting Tony's eyes. Time seemed to stop as he waited for his reaction, if he wanted to rip off Wade's dick before he definitely wanted to kill him now. He knows how Tony feels about abandoning your partner because you got them pregnant. In Tony's eyes, that sort of man is worse than dog shit and, if he's being honest, Peter holds the same view. He just never thought that Wade would be that sort of man. 

Tony moved, and for a second Peter thought he was about to leave and got cold all over, but he just marched over, grabbed Peter by his shirt and pulled him into his arms. 

Peter sniffed, trying hard not to cry. He relaxed into his father's arms, not realizing how tense he was. 

"It'll be okay, kid." Tony reassured him. "Everything will be just fine." 

"How?" Peter asked, voice small. "I'm pregnant and Wade is gone. I don't even know if he's coming back." 

Tony squeezed him tighter. "He'll come back. He's not the kind of asshole who leaves his partner pregnant and alone and scared." 

"What if he doesn't?" Peter asked. The question has been stuck in his head since Wade left, but he always refused to acknowledge it. But with Tony here he felt safe. "What if he never comes back? What if he's just gone?" 

Tony shook his head. "He will come back, Peter. He's probably just processing this. Remember, he thought he couldn't have kids. He's just scared." Tony was silent for a moment. "And if he doesn't come back, I'll send Nat after him." 

Peter laughed weakly. Tony was always threatening to stick Natasha on Wade, but it used to be an empty threat. This obviously wasn't. 

He leaned in closer to Tony, burying his head in the man's neck. "Are you still mad?" 

"What was that? I don't speak mumble kid, you're gonna have to come out." 

Peter pulled away and repeated his question. Tony sighed. "I'm not too mad kid, mostly I'm just disappointed. I never expected this from you, Pete. Never." Tony pulled away, but kept his arms on Peter's shoulders. "I mean, I know you'll be an amazing father and all but, Peter. You're so young. What about college?" 

Peter frowned. "I can still go to college, dad. It won't be the easiest thing in the world, but I can do it. The first two years are just generals anyway and I can do that easy shit online." 

Tony scrubbed his hand over his face. "I know you can, kid. And of course I'll help out and watch the brat when I can, and I'm sure May already offered her help." 

Peter smiled and nodded his head, then paused. Tony hasn't seen the ultrasound yet, and he said brat, as in singular so he doesn't know that he's having twins yet either. "Um, so. I have an ultrasound image if you wanna see it?" 

"I- yeah, course I wanna see." Tony responded. He followed Peter into his room so he could grab it off the nightstand. "How far along are you anyway?" 

"9 weeks." Peter said, giving him the image. 

Tony nodded absentmindedly as he reached out for the image. His whole demeanor changed as soon as he looked at it. His face softened, his eyes got brighter and he smiled. Then he squinted. He looked at Peter for a second then back at the picture. He tilted his head and opened his mouth. 

"I-Is that...are there... _two_?" 

"Yeah." Peter said softly. He spread his hand over his stomach. "I have a small bump too." 

Tony looked up. "Can I uh, you know. Feel?" 

At Peter's nod Tony moved closer and carefully reached out one arm. He spread his fingers around the bump, a smile planted firmly on his face. 

"Wow, Pete. That's amazing." Tony paused, then looked at Peter and glared. "But don't think for one second that I'm happy about this. I'm still disappointed." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"Good, and I'm telling Pepper tonight. And Steve. They can both lecture you about safe sex and all that." 

Peter groaned. "I think Steve knows already." 

"You told _Steve_?" Tony gasped. "I'm sorry, who's the father in this relationship?" 

"I didn't _tell_ him." Peter rolled his eyes. "I think he heard their heartbeat."

"And when was this?" 

"A few days ago," Peter shrugged. "I wanted to tell you when I gave you my suit but I chickened out. Steve found me outside the Tower and we talked."

"That is so like him." Tony said. He stood up and looked Peter in the eye. "Pete, you don't have to be afraid to talk to me. I will never walk out on you, I chose to be your father and I intend to remain as such for a long time." 

Peter felt his lower lip wobble as he nodded. "Thanks, dad." 

Tony smiled then spread his arms, Peter gladly buried himself into his father's warm and safe embrace with a big smile. 

Yeah, everything will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there's anything you feel like I'm not addressing or if there's something you would like to see! 🙃


End file.
